STRONGER
by belivixx
Summary: Taruhan sederhana yang mungkin tak berarti apa-apa ataupun tak akan berakibat sesuatu. Namun tidak, semuanya salah. Tidak seperti yang diperkirakan. Bagaimana caramu untuk kembali memperbaiki sesuatu yang rusak? Apalagi ketika sesuatu itu bahkan tidak ingin diperbaiki. Mustahil bukan? / LAST CHAPTER UP! [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Kau kira tlah kau ambil hal terbaik dariku

Kau kira kaulah yang tertawa pada akhirnya

Pasti kau kira segala hal baik telah hilang

Kau kira tlah hancurkanku

Kau kira aku akan kembali padamu

Kasih, kau tak mengenalku

Karena kau salah besar

.

.

 _a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **STRONGER**

 **Disclaimer always Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi Hanabi _."_

"Pagi juga Hinata- _nee._ Dimana ayah? Tak ikut sarapan lagi?"

"Ayahada rapat penting pagi ini. Mau susu apa Hanabi?Vanila atau coklat?" tanya Hinata sembari mempercantik bento buatannya.

"Coklat saja."

"Baiklah." Dengan cekatan Hinata langsung membuatkan susu coklat untuk Hanabi. Memang, dirumah keluarga Hyuuga ini banyak sekali maid-maid yang bekerja, tapi kalau untuk urusan adik dan ayahnya pasti ia ingin melakukannya sendiri.

"Kau membuatkan bekal untuk dia lagi?" Hanabi yang terus memperhatikan Hinata, mengutarakan rasa penasarannya yang sedari tadi membuncah. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan terus merapikan letak isi bentonya, ini bento yang istimewa hanya untuk ' _dia'_ yang dimaksud Hanabi. Hinata membuatkan dua bento, satu untuk Hanabi dan satu lagi untuk ' _dia'_. Mana untuk Hinata? Entahlah, Hinata tidak pernah memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, hanya dengan melihat ' _dia'_ senang itu cukup bagi Hinata.

" _Nee-chan_ kenapa kau sangat memperhatikannya? Dia kelihatannya tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu. Apa yang kau suka darinya? Aku akui dia tampan," terselip sebuah pujian dalam kritikan Hanabi, membuat Hinata tersenyum jahil kearah adiknya itu.

"Tapi tetap saja dia cuek, irit bicara, sombong, sok cool, dan segala hal lainnya. Aku tau kau tidak menyukai orang seperti itu, dan juga kau bukan seorang wanita pencinta harta _nee-chan_ , kita seorang Hyuuga . .

Lalu apa yang membuatmu sangat mencintainya?" pertanyaan yang sekian lama terpendam akhirnya terlontar oleh bungsu Hyuuga.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, benar. Memang benar yang dikatakan Hanabi tentang- _nya_. Apa yang membuat Hinata begitu mencintainya? Apa yang membuat seorang gadis polos kutu buku seperti Hinata menyukai ' _dia_ ' yang dimaksud Hanabi. Entahlah, Hinata juga tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas Hinata sangat mencintai ' _dia'_ itu. –sangat.

Sudah hampir 4 bulan mereka bersama, itu waktu yang cukup bagi Hinata mengetahui seperti apa _'dia'_ yang dimaksud.

Dibulan pertama, Hinata merasa sangat tidak ingin mengenal dia karena sikap cueknya itu. Salahkan Lee dan Kiba yang menyuruh Hinata untuk menemani pria itu di bazar sekolah dan dengan bodohnya Hinata menerima pernyataan cinta dari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya semalam itu.

Dibulan kedua, Hinata mulai mengetahui tentangnya. Tentangnya yang suka mempermainkan banyak wanita. Hinata saja baru tahu kalau ' _dia'_ itu adalah siswa terpopuler. Sungguh, Hinata saja mengetahuinya dari Sakura dan Ino –sahabatnya . Dan dari sanalah Hinata meyakinkan diri untuk merubah kepribadian- _nya._

Dibulan ketiga, rasa sayang Hinata mulai tumbuh, saat ' _dia'_ tidak datang seminggu. Hinata mati penasaran, Hinata tidak tahu nomor _'dia_ ' dan juga Hinata jarang bertemu dengan teman-teman ' _dia'_. Hinata saja selalu dijemput oleh _nya_ saat jam istirahat. Sehingga Hinata tak pernah tahu dimana kelasnya. Sampai akhirnya, Lee memberitahu Hinata bahwa ' _dia'_ sakit. Sungguh Hinata sangat tidak ingin mendengarnya saat itu. Dengan segala permohonan akhirnya Lee mau mengantar Hinata kerumah ' _dia'_ . Saat diperjalanan tak henti-henti Hinata berdoa dan sedikit tangisan. Sungguh, Hinata sangat merindukan ' _dia'_. Merindukan suaranya, merindukan pelukan hangatnya, dan bahkan Hinata merindukan kata-kata iritnya.

Dan, saat Hinata sampai dirumahnya. Lee bilang _dia_ ada diruang ujung yaitu ruang 'gameroom' . Aneh memang, Lee bilang _dia_ sedang sakit, tapi kenapa disana? Entahlah, yang Hinata inginkan hanya segera bertemu dengannya. Rumahnya sangat luas, sehingga Hinata perlu diantar oleh seorang maid dirumah itu. Dan taukah kau apa yang Hinata lihat saat dia membuka pintu? Pemandangan seorang dengan penampilan acak-acakan sedang asiknya bermain _ps4 ._ Dan mulai detik itu, Hinata yang pendiam dan pemalu menjadi sangat cerewet.

Dan, minggu depan adalah bulan keempat. Sungguh, Hinata sekarang sangat ingin selalu berada disamping _nya_ dalam suka dan duka. Hyuuga Hinata, putri pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi sangat mencintai pria itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, bahkan Hiashi sendiri kaget mendengar itu, tapi Hiashi percayakan semuanya pada Hinata. Jika putrinya bahagia maka dia juga akan bahagia.

"Entahlah Hanabi, yang jelas _nee-chan_ sangat mencintainya."

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, ayo kita ke kantin! Aku sudah lapar." keluh Kiba. "Jam olahraga sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu Sasuke, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Sai.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." jawab Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan bola basketnya.

"Ck, yasudah. Teme, kami duluan ya. Jika kau mencari kami, kami ada dikantin."

"Hn."

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke kantin, dengan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan bola basketnya, tanpa disadari. Sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikannya, lebih tepatnya mengkhawatirkannya.

Perlahan, orang itu pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke. Sudah cukup ia memperhatikan Sasuke dari belakang, sudah cukup.

"S-Sasuke- _kun?"_ cicitnya pelan.

Sasuke tak mendengarnya. "Sa-suke- _kun?"_ panggilnya lagi. Tapi, Sasuke tetap tak mendengarnya dia masih sibuk men _dribble_ bola basket nya ke ring.

"Hah, SASUKE- _kun?"_ panggilnya dengan nada yang agak keras.

Mendengar panggilan itu, yang dipanggil pun menyeringai.

"Kau harus belajar memanggilku dengan lebih keras Hinata." Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap gadis itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum "Aku rasa Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bermasalah pada pendengaran kan?" canda Hinata.

"Kau tau itu."

"Cukup Sasuke- _kun,_ aku membawakan bento untukmu." ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento bewarna hitam pada Sasuke, pemuda itu pun menghentikan permainannya sambil menatap lekat pada kotak bento itu.

"Bento?" tanyanya aneh. Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Kenapa?" alis pemuda itu bertaut.

"Eh?" Hinata menyerngit tak mengerti. "Kenapa? Maksudnya Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Kenapa kau bawakan aku bento?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Pipi putih seputih porselen tanpa polesan make up sedikit pun itu merona, merona hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Um, k-kar-na" Hinata gugup.

"Bicara yang jelas, jangan gugup!" pinta Sasuke agak keras.

Hinata kaget dan makin menundukkan kepalanya "Karena aku ingin, memangnya aku tak boleh membawakan S-Sasuke- _kun_ makanan?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam.

"T-tapi, kalau Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mau. Tak apa." Hinata pun menaruh kotak bento itu diatas bangku di ujung lapangan basket, dan menaruh sebotol air mineral tak lupa juga sebuah handuk kecil. "Jika Sasuke- _kun_ lapar makanlah, tapi jika Sasuke- _kun_ tak mau . ." Hinata pun tersenyum "Itu terserah Sasuke- _kun."_

Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

" _Bento?"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sasuke, kau harus ingat perjanjian kita dulu"_

" _Hanya empat bulan Sasuke, dua bulan berikutnya kau harus menjauh darinya"_

" _Pasti akan sangat merepotkan, huaah Mendokusai~"_

" _Jika kau hanya ingin bermain, maka berhentilah sekarang. Sudah cukup Sasuke!"_

" _Kau, Jatuh cinta padanya? Teme?"_

" _Kau bercanda Naruto? Sasuke akan jatuh cinta? Dengan sebuah taruhan?"_

" _Pasti bercanda"_

Percakapan itu, kembali terngiang ditelinga sang bungsu Uchiha. Percakapan hasil dari reaksi teman-temannya saat ia membawa bento itu ke kelas, tepatnya 5 hari yang lalu. Sungguh, apakah memang harus berhenti? Atau melupakan semuanya? Atau membatalkan perjanjian bodoh itu? Uchiha Sasuke, bingung.

"nghh, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang berada dibawah tubuh Sasuke. "Ayo lanjutkan, Sasuke-kun~" goda wanita itu lagi.

Sasuke menatap lekat wanita yang sedang ditindihnya itu, tiba-tiba wanita pirang itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis indigo. Gadis indigo yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya, gadis indigo yang selalu bersemu merah sangat ia memujinya, gadis itu. Yang selalu memberikan kehangatan pada Sasuke. Dan sekejab itu juga . .

"Cukup, pakai bajumu dan enyahlah dari rumah ku!" ucap Sasuke datar langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun . . Ayolah, kenapa berhenti? Kau aneh Sasuke-kun." goda wanita itu lagi sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan Sasuke. "Ayolah Sasuke-kun . ." godanya lagi.

"KELUAR!" bentak Sasuke langsung. Dan sontak, wanita itu segera memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Berlari meninggalkan kamar bernuansa putih dongker itu.

Ketika wanita itu pergi, pria bermata onyx itu pun duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Menatap keluar jendela yang tertuju langsung pada taman belakang rumahnya.

"Akkkhhh!" Ia mengacak rambut ravennya frustasi.

"Benar, mereka benar! Ya, aku harus menghentikannya. Harus." pria itu pun mengambil ponselnya dimeja samping tempat tidur dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Katakan padanya, aku akan kerumahnya. Bilang aku akan menjemputnya." ucap Sasuke datar. Sasuke pun langsung bangkit dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Ya, dia harus mengakhirinya sebelum terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah Bugatti Veyron hitam melesat pelan memasuki gerbang sebuah kawasan elit yang bernama Konoha International High Shcool. Sekolah elit yang hanya menerima murid dari kalangan atas, bangsawan dan para keturunan ' _Einstein'_ dan juga tempat ini adalah penjara bagi para murid polos yang menjadi korban pembullyan hanya karena gosip usang atau tidak ingin mengikuti suatu peraturan para penguasa.

Lucu, karena para guru disekolah ini tidak pernah menangani. Hanya karena ketika seorang murid kaya berbuat kesalahan tidak pernah dihukum, malah hanya mengatakan " _Biarkan saja, kau harus banyak bersabar. Maaf karena kami tidak mau nama sekolah ini buruk. Lebih baik kau lupakan saja."_

Dan hanya dengan kata itu, cukup untuk membuat seluruh pelajar disekolah ini enggan mematuhi peraturan dan bertindak sesuka hatinya. Sepertinya ini bukan tempat bagi mereka para siswa polos.

Dan berbuat sesuka hati itu juga berlaku bagi Uchiha Sasuke, siswa dari kalangan atas yang merupakan Prince of the Prince dari segalanya disekolah ini. Mulai dari yang terkaya, tertampan, terkece, dan terpintar setelah Shikamaru Nara tentunya. Dan oh ya jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah seorang cassanova sejati.

Dia seorang keturunan Uchiha, pewaris sah dari Uchiha corp. Kenapa? Karena kakaknya Uchiha Itachi memilih untuk membuat perusahaan sendiri dengan alasan ingin memperbesar nama Uchiha. Sungguh, tak ada yang bisa mengetahui seperti apa beban yang ditanggung oleh pangeran tampan itu. Semua dimulai dari keluarganya, semua tekanan yang ia terima hanya karena ia adalah seorang pewaris Uchiha. Ia benci hal itu, sangat membencinya, ia ingin bebas.

Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, Ayahnya selalu berkata " _Uchiha adalah sebuah kutukan, maka terimalah takdirmu sebagai bagian dari kutukan itu. Sungguh tak ada yang bisa mengubah sebuah takdir didunia ini, hanya Kami-sama yang berhak atas itu."_ dan itulah takdir seorang Sasuke, menjadi seseorang yang dituntut untuk sebuah kesempurnaan semata. Apakah ia tidak bisa untuk sekedar bermain-main? Hanya sebentar saja. Ia selalu memohon atas itu.

Tapi, tampaknya Sasuke sudah bermain sejak lama.

Sejak kepergian Uchiha Madara, ya Madara adalah kakeknya. Orang yang selalu mengerti perasaannya dan juga tidak pernah menuntut sebuah kesempurnaan darinya. Madara tau manusia tak ada yang sempurna. Berbeda dengan Uchiha Fugaku, selalu saja membandingkan Sasuke dengan Itachi dan menuntut segala macam kesempurnaan. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sasuke tak pernah puas untuk bermain.

Pemuda itu memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya di parkiran khusus _genk_ -nya. Oh jangan lupakan bahwa donatur terbesar disekolah ini adalah klan Uchiha dan beberapa klan besar lainnya yang membuat mereka semua mendapatkan hal-hal khusus disekolah ini. Pemuda itu pun turun dari mobilnya dengan penampilan yang uhh, membuat para kaum hawa menjerit tak karuan dan para adam berteriak iri dengan ketampanannya. Sungguh dengan tampilan kemeja asal, dasi yang ia longgarkan dan tas yang hanya disandang sebelah tangan. Dan jas kebanggaan sekolahnya? Ia taruh didalam mobilnya, sungguh ia gerah memakainya, tapi hanya karena ibunya, ia membawanya kesekolah. Wajah datar khas Uchiha terus terpasang diwajahnya, wajah putih tanpa noda cela sedikit pun. Tanpa senyum dan tatapan tajam dari mata onyx nya mampu membius siapa pun yang melihatnya.

 _Aaaa, Sasuke-kun tampan sekali!_

 _Siapa ya yang bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke-kun sepenuhnya ya?_

 _Iya aku penasaran, selama ini Sasuke-kun selalu saja bermain-main dengan para model dan para siswi yang terkenal disekolah ini._

 _Aku sangat ingin melihat Sasuke-kun mempunyai pasangan yang pasti._

 _Eh, Sasuke-kun kan sedang berpacaran dengan Shion-chan_

 _Semoga saja bertahan lama ya_

 _Aah lebih baik kita lihat sajalah dulu, siapa yang akan benar-benar memiliki hati Sasuke-kun._

Ya, hanya itu yang bisa kita dengar dari para fansgirl Sasuke. Sasuke ingin, ingin sekali memiliki seorang kekasih yang mengerti perasaannya, yang apa adanya dan tak peduli dengan apa yang Uchiha Sasuke punya. Sasuke ingin wanita yang hanya mempedulikannya, persis seperti ibunya. Tapi, entah kapan itu bisa terjadi. Bagaimana dengan Shion? Jangan tanya, wanita itu sangat-sangat bukan tipe Sasuke. Dan kenapa status Shion adalah 'pacar' Sasuke? Karena Sasuke hanya ingin mengikuti taruhan yang dibuat oleh teman-teman bodohnya. Ia tak ingin teman-temannya menganggap remeh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Itu adalah tempat favoritnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin pagi yang menerpa wajahnya dan menyapu rambut raven miliknya. Semua ketenangan itu berakhir ketika seorang berteriak keras di ujung pintu.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Seseorang yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dan memiliki mata blue sapphire yang sangat indah itu berteriak bagai toa sekolah. Dan berhasil, suara itu mengusik ketenangan Sasuke.

"Ck, apasih dobe? Kau menggangguku." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Teme, dimana ponselmu? Dari tadi Kiba mencoba menghubungimu tapi tak kau jawab." keluh Naruto pada sahabatnya itu. Ya namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mode _silent."_ jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Selalu saja begitu." Naruto makin kesal dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ayo berkumpul, ada yang ingin dibacarakan kata Shino." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ck, apa lagi? Taruhan lagi? Aku tidak tertarik." Sasuke lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto dikelas.

"Temeeee, tunggu duluuu!" Naruto pun berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Apalagi dobe? Bilang pada mereka aku tidak tertarik."

"Tunggu dulu, kata Shino gadis itu polos. Shino dan Kiba sudah sebulan mencari informasi tentang gadis itu!" Ucap Naruto merentangkan tangannya didepan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis polos? Oh Sasuke sangat menyukai gadis polos.

"Hn, dimana mereka?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto pun menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kau tertarik teme?" tanya Naruto sambil bersedekap.

"Dimana mereka, dobe?" lanjut Sasuke, sungguh Naruto memperlambatnya.

"Wow wow, baiklah teme. Tak usah buru-buru. Lihat saja ditempat biasa, aku ingin ke kantin dulu. Kau bisa sendiri kan teme?" ucap Naruto.

Setelah, mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa menjawab kata-kata Sahabatnya itu. Sungguh, ia tak sabar.

"Ck, dasar Teme! Kalau dengar gadis polos saja langsung begitu. Semoga gadis itu tidak terlalu polos. _Kami-sama_ lindungilah gadis itu." dia Uzumaki Naruto. Walau dia termasuk komplotan Sasuke, setidaknya dia masih memiliki hati dan perasaan yang ditanamkan Ayah dan Ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apakah kau tertarik Sasuke?" seorang berkaca mata hitam menatap lekat pria yang sedang melihat foto seorang gadis malang.

"Kau yakin memberikan itu pada Sasuke? Shino, kau tau? Gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan Neji. Kau bisa dibunuh Neji nanti."

"Tak apa Sai, Neji sedang berada di luar negeri sekarang. Dan Neji akan kembali saat kita akan naik kelas. 6 bulan itu waktu yang lama." jawab Shino meyakinkan.

"Tapi, apakah tak apa? Dia sekelas denganku, Dia gadis yang sangat baik. Sebaiknya jangan." ucap Lee tanpa semangat mudanya, Lee sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

Uchiha Sasuke tetap diam memperhatikan sebuah foto ditangannya, sungguh gadis itu sangat cantik. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali mencoba bermain-main dengannya. Dan dari yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan terlalu polos untuk taruhan mereka. Salahkan Shino dan Kiba yang membuat gadis ini terbawa dalam lubang hitam ini, Sasuke hanya mengikuti.

"Sasuke, aku saran kan jangan. Aku mengenal gadis itu, dia gadis 'baik-baik'. Jangan kau libatkan aku ketika Neji tau semua ini. Itu akan sangat merepotkan." Shikamaru pun kembali tertidur setelah mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang taruhan itu.

"Kalian ini, diam sajalah! Biarkan Sasuke yang memutuskan!" ucap Kiba malas.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke pun menjawab

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Matilah gadis itu, Uchiha Sasuke akan memulai permainan- _nya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **A/N : Haii**

Kembali lagi dengan fic baru yah:v gomen-gomen padahal fic lainnya belum kelar. Sebenarnya udh selesai, Cuma belum mood untuk update chapter selanjutnya. Malah lagi mood buat fic baru. Btw, ini fic lama dan ide pasaran sih ya kayaknya. Tapi yang ini mungkin bakal nemu kata 'end' gak kayak fic saya yang lain. Karena memang status fic ini udah **lama** tapi baru saya publish. So, enjoy the story guys!

Note: perhatikan setiap ceritanya, bakalan bingung dichapter depan kalau gak ngerti chapter ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Kau yang berdiri dibawah rintik hujan

Sedang apa?

Kenapa kau tertunduk?

Kau yang berdiri dibawah rintik hujan

Sedang apa?

Kenapa mengepalkan tangan?

Kau yang berdiri dibawah rintik hujan

Sedang apa?

Tegapkanlah kepalamu,

Hujan pasti akan segera reda

Sekali lagi . .

Tegapkanlah kepalamu,

Karena hujan bukanlah tempat persembunyian air mata

Tegapkanlah kepalamu,

Buktikan kepada mendung yang mengudara,

Bahwa hujan, pasti akan segera reda.

 _a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **STRONGER**

Disclaimer always **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kelihatannya lezat. Bolehkah kami mencicipi sedikit Hinata- _hime?_ "

"Ino. Hentikan, jangan terus-terusan menggoda Hinata. Lihatkan, pipinya merona lagi."

Gelak tawa riuh terdengar bergema dilorong itu. Kelompok kecil remaja putri yang berjalan memasuki area sekolah mereka. Masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat jika nama tertera di jadwal piket kelas?

"S-Sakura- _chan?_ "

"Ya Hinata?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru- _kun_?"

Derit pintu loker terdengar ngilu sangat pertanyaan itu terlontarkan. Gadis emerald itu membenarkan posisi kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. "Berjalan lancar. Ya kelihatannya seperti itulah."

"Aku bukan tipe perempuan yang akan bergelanyut manja di lengan seorang pemuda dengan mengemis belas kasih. Dan seperti yang kalian tau, Shikamaru pun bukan tipe pemuda kasmaran seperti kebanyakan orang. Sejauh ini, semua baik-baik saja."

"Menurutku si jidat jujur Hinata. Well, kalau kalian ingin tau bahwa aku dan Sai juga dalam aliran 'baik-baik saja'." Ino menimpali sembari menyisir untaian emas rambutnya.

"Tak ada yang bertanya tentang hubungan publik sepertimu pig." Ejek Sakura mantap.

"Heh jidat, tolong diam saja ya. Kita memiliki cara masing-masing."

Tawa kembali terdengar diantara mereka, gurauan yang setiap hari terjadi walau dalam kelompok kecil sekalipun. Pertengkaran atau ejekan adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi. Tak ada yang sakit atau menyakiti.

Semua netral, tanpa kubu.

"Nah Hinata. Selamat hari jadi ya dengan si pantat ayam. Lakukanlah apa yang terbaik menurut kalian berdua, kami ikut bahagia." Sakura memegang pundak Hinata disusul oleh Ino.

"Hmm, Arigato."

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu untuk pulang telah berlalu sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, berbagai jenis kendaraan telah berlalu lalang melewati gerbang KIHS. Dari yang biasa sampai yang luar biasa. Berbagai salam perpisahan pun silih berganti terucap diantara mereka.

Tapi gadis itu, masih setia duduk dilapangan basket ditemani semilir angin musim gugur dengan hawa dingin bersamanya.

Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, menunggu sesuai janji yang ia tulis dalam bento kemarin.

" _Besok, Lapangan basket, Pulang sekolah."_

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia berani menulis pesan itu pada tamu yang dinanti. Helaian indigo terjalin dan disampirkan dibahunya, menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Ia sudah bersiap, karena keyakinan telah ia dapat.

Apakah dia akan datang?

"Hinata."

Ketika suara itu memanggil namanya, lega pun menjalar dihati.

"Sasuke- _kun."_ Hinata bangkit dan tersenyum pada tamu yang dinanti.

Kotak coklat yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini ia sodorkan kepada tamu yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Apa ini?" onyx itu menyipit tajam.

"T-Tolong terima ini Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Berhentilah memberikanku sesuatu Hinata. Itu membuatku merasa hina."

"E-eh?" Hinata menatap heran pada pemuda raven itu. Hina? Maksudnya apa? Wajar bukan jika sepasang kekasih saling memberi hadiah? Wajar bukan?

"Jujur saja, aku jarang memberimu hadiah. Sedangkan kau hampir setiap saat memberikanku sesuatu. Itu membuatku merasa seperti pecundang. Dengar Hinata, kita setara. Jadi jangan lakukan hal-hal yang membuatku seperti tak mampu melakukan apapun."

 _DEG_

"T-Tapi . ."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kuantar pulang."

Sasuke pun menarik tangan Hinata, membuat kotak itu terjatuh.

Tak ada waktu untuk memungutnya, terlalu takut.

Hinata terlalu takut untuk mencicit meminta kembali.

Pasti kue itu hancur,

Ah, mungkin nanti ia akan membuat lagi.

Apapun, asal perasaan ini tersampaikan.

Agar Sasuke- _kun_ tahu, bahwa Hyuuga Hinata telah memantapkan hati.

Memantapkan hati, untuk bertahan pada satu hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan, ada kiriman untuk anda."

"Hn, letak saja."

"Baiklah, saya permisi."

Cucuran air menetes diujung ravennya. Satu jam lebih berada dikolam renang dirasa cukup untuk menghilangkan beban stress diotaknya. Setelah mengganti pakaian, bungsu Uchiha itupun kembali ke kolam renang untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal.

"Shion?"

"Halo Sasuke."

"Sedang apa kau disini? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?"

"Apapun yang kumau Sasuke, kau ingat itu? Masuk kesini adalah hal yang mudah."

Sasuke menyerngit tak suka. "Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Wah, tenang Sasuke. Jangan terburu-buru." Kekeh Shion.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu. Pergilah, kau tau dimana pintunya." Sasuke pun berbalik pergi setelah mengambil ponselnya.

"Tunggu dulu Uchiha Sasuke, Kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku begitu."

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, ia lanjut menaiki tangga.

"Aku dengar kau memiliki mainan baru. Hyuuga eh?" dengan sedikit berteriak, gadis itu berhasil membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan kau, jangan berani menyebut namanya sedikitpun." Satu kalimat mantap, keluar langsung dari mulut bungsu Uchiha itu karena mendengar singgungan terhadap Hyuuga yang dimaksud.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh menyebut namanya? Berbeda kasta? Kurasa kita semua setara. Atau karena dia mainanmu yang rapuh? Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke memiliki belas kasih?" Shion menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miring.

SKAK!

"Berhenti dan keluarlah, kau tak tahu apa-apa."

"Tak tahu? Oh baiklah, kalau begitu 'happy anniversary Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Untuk 4 bulan yang telah kalian lalui, kuucapkan selamat." Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Shion pun berlalu melewati Sasuke yang kini mematung.

Tunggu, dari mana dia tahu? Anniv?

Pemuda itupun mangambil langkah cepat saat ia teringat bahwa tadi ia memiliki sebuah paket. Dari mana Shion tahu bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal jadiannya dengan Hinata? Apakah paket itu ada hubungannya?

Paket itu berada diatas meja dekat kolam renang, dan Shion baru saja meninggalkan tempat itu. Mungkinkah?

"Sial."

Sebuah kotak tampak telah terbuka diatas meja itu, pemuda itu segera meraih dan melihat isi kotak itu. Sebuah kue. Sederhana namun menggugah selera.

Brownis.

Kesukaan Sasuke.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis, tapi yang ini beda. Ini buatan Hinata. Satu-satunya makanan manis yang tidak pahit ketika berada dilidah Sasuke. Maka dari itu, ia masukkan kedalam daftar list makanan kesukaannya.

Paduan rasa yang sangat pas dilidah. Tidak terlalu manis, namun tidak menghilangkan nikmat rasa brownis pada umumnya. Takaran coklat dan gula yang pas. Sasuke berani makan lebih untuk itu.

"Sial."

"Sial."

Tangan pemuda itu meremas sebuah surat yang datang bersamaan dengan paket tadi. Tulisan tangan tertanda Hyuuga Hinata,

 _To : Sasuke_

 _Aku tak tahu nomor ponselmu, kau tahu itu._

 _Aku tak memiliki media sosial, kau pun tahu itu._

 _Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa tidak enak tadi, sungguh aku minta maaf._

 _Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membuatmu merasa hina Sasuke-pun. Tulus dari hatiku, aku hanya ingin memberimu apa yang terbesit dibenakku saat itu._

 _Aku memberimu, agar kau tahu bahwa aku menyayangimu._

 _Anggaplah itu caraku untuk menunjukkannya, walau aku tahu bahwa mungkin caraku tak cocok untukmu._

 _Tapi hanya itu caraku untuk menunjukkan sayang, karena aku tak memiliki keberanian seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selalu lebih baik dariku._

 _Aku juga minta maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan ini._

 _Dan juga atas kiriman ini, sebenarnya inilah yang ingin kuberi saat disekolah tadi._

 _Kuenya jatuh, maaf aku teledor. Aku sangat sedih tidak bisa melihatmu menikmati kue itu, padahal segala ekspresimu begitu berarti bagiku._

 _Tapi sudahlah, aku harap kau menyukai kue yang sekarang._

 _Happy our anniversary, Sasuke-kun._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuesday, 13 September 08.15pm_

"M-maaf, tadi Lee menelponku sangat tiba-tiba."

"Hn."

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke- _kun?_ "

Pertanyaan itu terpendam oleh udara, tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya. Desakan pun tak akan keluar tuk menuntut jawab, keheningan pun selalu jadi penyelimut mereka.

Setengah jam dalam perjalanan, mobil itupun berhenti disebuah tanah lapang. Rumput hijau terhampar luas sepanjang mata memandang. Hamparan bintang pun menjadi latar untuk itu.

"Ini dimana Sasuke- _kun?_ "

"Turunlah."

Gadis indigo berbalut dress hijau selutut itu pun turun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjajah lebih jauh tanah lapang itu. Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus begitu menusuk saat malam hari, namun tak menghentikan langkah gadis itu untuk menikmati hamparan bintang diatasnya.

"Indah."

Satu kata yang terlontar, namun cukup untuk menggambarkan segalanya.

"Kemarilah Hinata."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak gadis itu untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata pun menyambutnya. Membiarkan tangan kekar itu membimbingnya kemana pun ia mau. Karena memang, Hinata telah memantapkan hati.

Sampailah mereka pada sebuah bangku yang terletak disudut tanah lapang ini. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa bangku itu berada disana. Sungguh terpencil hingga dia baru menyadarinya. Walaupun begitu, bangku itu kelihatan sangat nyaman dengan lampu taman yang menyinari. Walau temaram, setidaknya cukup untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.

Wajahnya yang tegas, datar tanpa ekspresi, senyumnya yang hanya berwujud garis, tulang rahangnya yang membuatnya sangat cool. Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke- _nya_.

Miliknya? Pantaskah ia berkata begitu?

Padahal dirinya yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini.

Yang bahkan membuat Sasuke merasa hina.

Pantaskah?

"S-Sas-suke- _kun?_ A-akuu . ."

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, bicaralah tanpa terbata Hinata."

Nah, pantaskah?

"Maaf." Mengalihkan pandangan menjadi satu-satunya pilihan saat ini bagi Hinata. Biarlah ucapannya tertahan dulu. Sampai keberaniannya untuk bicara terkumpul nanti.

"Duduklah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk bangku disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Hinata agar duduk disitu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Hinata pun menuruti.

"Pegang ini." pemuda itu memberikan sebuah kotak pada Hinata, tampak seperti kotak bekal.

"Apa ini Sasuke _-kun_?"

"Buka saja." Kening gadis itu mengerut heran, untuk apa Sasuke memberinya kue yang tadi siang diberikannya kepada Sasuke? Dengan maksud apa? Mengembalikannya? Apakah Sasuke tidak suka? Benarkah?

Hinata menatap Sasuke takut-takut, perasaan sedih menjalar seketika dihatinya, rasanya seperti sebuah tangan mempermainkan jantungmu.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ tidak suka ya?" bulir air mata jatuh turut serta dengan terlontarnya pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bodoh."

"Hiks, Hiks, a-ap-pa?"

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau menangis?" tangan kekar itu mengangkat dagu kecil Hinata, membuat iris lavendernya berhadapan dengan onyx pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kekar lainnya, bergerak menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Begitu pelan, sehingga membuat iris lavender itu terpejam.

"B-benarkan? Sasuke- _kun_ tidak suka?" tangan mungil Hinata menggenggam tangan kekar Sasuke yang berada dipipinya.

"Aku ingin memakannya bersamamu. Agar kau bisa melihat ekspresiku yang kau maksud itu _hime no baka._ " Sasuke mencubit kecil pipi chubby itu.

"Berhentilah, jangan cengeng terus. Ayo suapi aku."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hinata untuk mengerti ucapan Sasuke, namun setelahnya senyum selalu terpatri diwajahnya saat menghabiskan malam itu dengan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Memang keheningan yang selalu mendominasi, tapi cukuplah jika hanya mereka berdua yang merasakan. Biarkan cinta mengalir diantaranya, yang Hinata harap benar-benar cinta seperti yang dirasakannya.

Bukan sekedar fatamorgana,

Melainkan cinta yang _sesungguhnya._

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata."

"Ada apa _Tousan?_ "

"Ayah akan pindah ke Amerika. Apakah kau akan ikut? Hanabi bersamaku."

" . . ."

Bagaikan tersambar petir, gemuruh menerpa hatinya. Ayah dan adiknya akan pindah ke Amerika? Neji- _nii_ saja belum kembali dari London. Ikut? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

"Itu benar _nee-chan._ Namun yah, kau tahu aku masih ada pertandingan baseball dalam minggu ini. Sedangkan _Tousan_ akan berangkat dua hari lagi, terserah padamu kau ingin berangkat dengan siapa. Itupun jika kau ingin ikut." Hanabi berucap tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari soal-soal yang sedari tadi digelutinya. Namun Hinata tahu, adiknya itu berkata serius.

"K-kenapa mendadak?"

"Tidak bermaksud apapun. Hanya saja, susah jika ayah harus terus bolak-balik. Lagipula, Neji bilang dia juga akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika. Jadi ayah pikir, lebih baik pindah saja."

Hinata meremas rajutannya, bimbang dirasa begitu kentara dihatinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata. Dan itu semua terserah padamu." Hyuuga Hiashi memegang pundak putri sulungnya tersebut. Walau ia tak berperan sebagai ayah yang 'sebenarnya' pada anak-anaknya. Namun, untuk hal yang mecolok tersebut tentu Hiashi paham betul dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata.

"Ayah akan mengurus berkas-berkas. Katakan secepatnya pilihanmu."

Hyuuga Hiashi berlalu meninggalkan dua putrinya diruang keluarga Hyuuga yang amat luas. Pilihan yang diberikannya terasa begitu berat bagi Hinata. Apa yang harus dipilihnya? Ikut bersama keluarga atau justru memilih untuk tetap tinggal?

Jujur, Hinata tak kuasa untuk berpisah dari keluarganya. Orang-orang yang selalu peduli dengan keadaannya, yang selalu memberikannya tempat untuk pulang dan berlindung, juga sumber dari kehangatan yang selama ini ia dapat.

Hinata sangat mengerti dengan sebuah rasa saat seseorang yang amat dekat denganmu meninggalkanmu. Sangat mengerti, setelah 10 tahun berlalu.

Hyuuga Hikari yang pergi meninggalkan keluarga Hyuuga- _nya_ untuk selamanya. Pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Sangat sakit, dan perasaan itu mampu menyelimuti hatimu berminggu lamanya. Bukan berminggu, bahkan sampai saat ini Hinata masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas kesakitan yang begitu kentara tersebut.

Namun, untuk saat ini. Suatu hal lain yang bahkan dalam kategori baru dikehidupan gadis itu. Seorang pemuda yang bahkan masih hitungan bulan hadir dalam hidupnya, mimpinya, pikirannya. Dan dengan kurun waktu singkat itu, pemuda tersebut mampu menguasai seluruh dirinya.

Mengobrak-abrik hatinya.

Mengotak-atik, bagai sebuah puzzle.

Pemuda Uchiha yang juga telah merebut hatinya, membuatnya jatuh kedalam lubang, yang banyak dikatakan orang sebagai _cinta_. Hinata tahu dirinya lemah dan maka dari itu ia sangat menyayangi dan mecintai pemuda itu karena dialah yang membuat Hinata bangkit.

Yang mengajarkan Hinata untuk lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Yang mengajarkan Hinata untuk lebih kuat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, bahkan untuk menegakkan wajahnya, juga untuk tidak terbata.

Yang mengajarkan arti keberanian, pada diri seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu.

Juga memberikan perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah Hinata rasakan pada siapapun selama kurang lebih 18 tahun lamanya.

Tak lupa pula, sumber kehangatan baru bagi dirinya.

Sanggupkah Hinata menetapkan pilihan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author's note :** Hai minna-san!^^

Sekali lagi saya harap anda-anda semua membaca dengan baik apa yang saya tulis dalam chapter ini. karena saya mengakui, saya belum bisa untuk menyalurkan isi kepala saya pada sebuah tulisan. Dan juga, ingat-ingat cerita dichap sebelumnya agar nyambung.

Btw, kalau ada yang bingung sama waktunya, jadi gini . .

Dichap sebelumnya kan tertera Sasuke nelp seseorang, nah dichap ini dijelaskan tujuan Sasuke nelp orang tersebut. _Jreng~!_

Nah, see you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

_a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **STRONGER**

Disclaimer always **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu cantik sekali, _nee-chan_ memang ahli dalam segala bidang."

"Aa Hanabi, kau berlebihan. Kau sendiri tahu, fisikku lemah. Jadi aku tidak berbakat dalam olahraga. Nee, semoga kau memenangkan pertandingannya Hanabi- _chan._ "

"Terima kasih _nee-chan._ Oyasumi, aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga."

Kemudian, ruangan itu menjadi minim penerangan. Malam ini Hanabi memohon agar ia diizinkan tidur bersama Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata tidak keberatan, ia malah sangat senang. Apalagi besok Hanabi akan bertanding, ajang tidur bersama ini digunakan Hinata untuk menyemangati Hanabi karena Hinata sendiri tidak bisa hadir dipertandingan itu.

Tadi Hanabi memuji syal rajutan Hinata. Hanabi bilang syal itu cantik sekali. Apakah benar? Atau mungkin adiknya hanya ingin membuat hatinya lega? Tidak, tidak. Hanabi tidak pernah berbohong, ia pasti mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun Hinata merasa, syal ini masih jauh dari kata bagus.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mempraktekkan keahliannya dalam merajut. Dulu sewaktu ibunya masih hidup, Hinata sering memperhatikan ibunya merajut disore hari. Beberapa trik dari sang ibu masih jelas diingatan Hinata.

"Apa Sasuke- _kun_ akan suka?"

Hinata memeluk syal rajutannya. Ia terus membayangkan reaksi Sasuke saat menerima syal itu. Apakah pemuda Uchiha itu akan menyukainya atau justru marah pada Hinata karena lagi-lagi Hinata memberikan Sasuke sesuatu. Hinata ragu, bukan, lebih tepatnya Hinata takut.

Takut bila Sasuke akan marah lagi padanya, ia sangat-sangat tidak ingin pemuda itu marah. Sangat tidak ingin.

" _Kami-sama,_ Kuharap Sasuke- _kun_ menyukai ini. Setidaknya, ia menerimanya."

Dan perlahan, kantuk pun menyerang dan membawa Hinata terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 **...**

 **...**

Suasana kelas yang ribut, adalah hal biasa yang sering terjadi setiap harinya.

Jam kosong selalu menjadi sesi yang menyenangkan dari sekolah. Lagi, mereka semua dapat berbuat sesuka hati. Riuh gosip dan canda tawa terdengar ke segala penjuru. Semua hanyut dalam moment-moment indah bersekolah. Tak terkecuali kempok kecil itu.

"Hinata, kau perhatian sekali ya pada Sasuke bodoh itu."

"E-eh? Anuu, bukan seperti itu . ." Hinata tidiak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang jelas pipi chubbynya telah terkontaminasi oleh warna merah yang entah datang dari mana.

"Bukan seperti itu bagaimana? Buktinya kau selalu membawakannya bekal, memberinya sesuatu, menanyakan kabarnya jika kalian tidak bertemu. Jadi yang kau lakukan itu bukan perhatian? Lantas apa? Kasihan? Haha." Gadis berkacamata itu tertawa dengan kalimatnya sendiri, sedangkan Hinata mengulum senyum menahan malu yang melanda.

"S-sakura- _chan_ kan juga p-perhatian pada Shikamaru- _kun._ " Cicit Hinata.

"Si jidat perhatian pada Shikamaru? Hinata buka matamu. Hubungan mereka hampa!" Ino yang baru saja bergabung dengan Hinata dan Sakura lantas ikut-ikutan.

"Enak saja. Setidaknya, sekali lagi, hubunganku bukan hubungan publik sepertimu Ino- _pig!_ "

Hinata terkekeh menyaksikan pertengkaran antara dua sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati, ia selalu bersyukur dikaruniai sahabat yang sangat baik. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia memiliki teman setulus mereka. Ajakan pindah ke Amerika pun kembali terbayang olehnya.

Relakah Hinata meninggalkan teman-temannya ini? Relakah dia meninggalkan zona nyaman yang baru didapatkannya selama 17 tahun hidupnya.

Tidak, Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

 _Kami-sama, maafkan aku._

 **..**

 **..**

Pemuda itu mengacak-ngacak rambut ravennya frustasi. Sungguh, kenapa hal ini menjadi beban baginya? Tak pernah sebelumnya Uchiha Sasuke galau karena _wanita._

Namun kali ini berbeda. Gadis yang selalu menjadi beban pikiran Sasuke adalah gadis yang berbeda. Seorang gadis yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Uchiha Sasuke.

Membawanya kedalam fase kelabilan remaja yang selalu dihindarinya.

 _Ini hanya taruhan. Selesaikan, lalu pergi_.

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya. Kenapa berat sekali untuk sekedar meninggalkan gadis indigo itu? Kenapa? Apa yang spesial darinya?

Cantik? Shion sepuluh kali lebih cantik dari pada gadis culun itu. Sexy karena bodynya yang tak sesuai usia? Sasuke bahkan bisa mencari yang lebih. Lantas apa? Sungguh ini memuakkan.

Setiap ia berniat untuk pergi, kebimbangan selalu datang menghampiri. Setiap kali Uchiha Sasuke melampiaskan hasratnya kepada gadis lain, senyuman gadis itu selalu singgah.

Senyumannya yang selalu menyapa Sasuke setiap saat. Bahkan dikala bungsu Uchiha itu menutup mata.

"Ck, Sial."

Penjelasan materi yang kelima hari ini lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh pemuda raven itu. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata dengan earphone ditelinganya. Tak masalah, karena ia seorang Uchiha.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia mencapai tahap frustasi. Berani-beraninya gadis Hyuuga itu mempermainkan pikiran dan hatinya.

"Sasuke."

". . ."

"Oi Sasuke."

". . ."

Ketika earphonenya terlepas, Sasuke pun mendelik kepada si pengganggu.

"Hn?"

"Shino ingin bicara. Aku tidak bisa ikut. Ada rapat osis." Shikamaru menguap malas.

"Hal itu lagi?"

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan ini. Kalau rapatnya membosankan aku akan bergabung." Shikamaru pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aaarrggh." Teriakan frustasi pun rasanya tak cukup. "Ini benar-benar memuakkan." Sasuke pun membanting meja yang dilewatinya dan pergi keluar kelas. Siswa lainnya tentu sudah maklum dengan kelakukan Pangeran KIHS itu.

Jam sekolah memang belum berakhir. Masih ada beberapa jam tambahan lagi, namun ia tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jam istirahat terakhir pun digunakannya untuk memberikan benda itu.

Hyuuga Hinata memegang erat paper bag didadanya. Seakan-akan ia takut paper bag itu akan jatuh dikubangan lumpur. Senyum hangat pun ia bagikan kepada siapa saja yang menyapanya. Sekarang ia lebih dikenal oleh orang-orang di KIHS mengingat dirinya adalah kekasih dari seorang idola sekolah ini.

Berbagai perlakuan pun sering Hinata terima, baik dan buruk. Jika buruk pun, Hinata tak akan memasukkannya kedalam hati. Cukup diam dan sabar. Ia tak pernah ingin orang lain tahu apa yang dihadapinya, apalagi jika itu sampai terdengar oleh Sasuke. Pernah sekali, Hinata kepergok oleh Sasuke saat ia sedang dibully oleh fansgirl kekasihnya. Tidak tinggal diam, pemuda Uchiha itupun langsung mengambil tindakan kepada gadis-gadis labil itu.

Hinata tak ingin merusak citra Sasuke dimata mereka. Baginya Sasuke adalah segala-galanya. Sasuke adalah bintang yang paling bersinar dikegelapan hidupnya. Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu sangat bangga memiliki Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangannya.

Hinata menatap bingung, tumben sekali lapangan basket kosong. Ia sudah mendatangi segala tempat yang sering didatangi Sasuke. Namun nihil, Hinata tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Tempat terakhir adalah lapangan basket. Tapi kosong.

"Sasuke- _kun_ dimana ya?"

Terpikir olehnya untuk bertanya kepada seseorang. Namun, ia mengingat pesan Naruto bahwa jangan pernah tanya keberadaan Sasuke kepada orang lain kecuali teman-temannya. Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

Hinata pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket. Saat melewati koridor terpikir olehnya suatu hal. Hinata pun berlari sampai pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti dikantin.

"Eh Hinata, ada apa?" seorang pria berambut mangkuk menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Ano, apakah Lee- _kun_ melihat Sasuke- _kun_?" malu-malu ia bertanya.

"Tadi aku lihat. Ia sedang di loker. Cobalah temui disana." Jawab Lee.

"Terima kasih, Lee- _kun._ " Hinata pun membungkuk sekilas.

"Sama-sama."

Langkahnya pun kembali berlanjut hingga membawanya ketempat yang disebutkan oleh Lee tadi. Cemas pun mendera hatinya. Lagipula loker-loker diblok ini kebanyakan punya laki-laki. Hinata tak ingin berada lama-lama disini, takut-takut ada yang iseng padanya. Ketika hendak melangkah, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat ia hafal, suara yang selalu dirindukannya, suara Sasuke.

Hinata tak jadi pergi. Ia penasaran dengan pembicaraan itu. Tidak berniat untuk menguping, hanya saja sekilas tadi ia mendengar namanya disebutkan.

"Aku muak."

"Kalau kau muak, yasudah lepaskan dia. Bukankah peraturannya begitu? Jika sudah puas, tinggalkan dia." Shino menggaruk pangkal hidungnya.

"Berbicara saja tentu mudah. Tapi ini diluar perkiraanku."

"Kenapa Sasuke? Jangan-jangan Naruto benar. Kau . . mencintai Hinata kan?" Kiba memainkan ponselnya santai.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Gadis itu hanyalah sebuah taruhan, dan kalian tahu siapa aku. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan pernah mencintai sebuah taruhan."

Kalimat itu terdengar mantap keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kalimat yang begitu mudahnya menghancurkan hati gadis Hyuuga yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Hanya taruhan? Tetes demi tetes air mata lolos dari permata lavender gadis itu. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Jantungnya seperti diremas oleh sebuah tangan tak kasat mata. Ingin rasanya ia menjadi tuli agar ia tak mendengar pernyataan tak langsung dari Sasuke. Namun sialnya indra pendengarannya berfungsi sangat baik saat ini.

Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke berhasil menghancurkannya hingga titik terdalam. Ia tak percaya bahwa yang selama ini mereka lalui hanyalah sandiwara belaka. Setiap pelukan hangat yang dirasakannya hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan. Canda gurau yang sesekali terselip diobrolan dingin mereka hanyalah coretan kecil. Perhatian tak langsung yang Hinata rasakan hanyalah sikap palsu.

Hinata masih memproses apa yang terjadi sekarang. Pemuda yang selama ini hadir dan menjadi inti dari pikiran dan hatinya ternyata adalah sebuah kepura-puraan. Pemuda yang menjadi tameng kekuatannya, yang selalu mendorong Hinata bangkit dari kelemahannya. Pemuda yang mengajarinya berbicara tanpa bata. Yang selalu mencuri setiap perhatian Hinata, yang selalu hadir menghiasi mimpi-mimpi Hinata. Pemuda yang selama ini Hinata jadikan sebagai bintang yang paling bersinar dikegelapan hidupnya. Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya yang ternyata, hanya sebuah kepura-puraan.

Paper bag yang sejak tadi didekapnya hati-hati, sekarang telah remuk oleh remasan jemari mungilnya. Isakan kecil mulai lolos dari mulut gadis indigo tersebut. Sampai sebuah tangan bertengger dibahunya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"H-Hinata."

Hinata menatap pemuda berkuncir dihadapannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sangat iba. Seakan-akan turut merasakan perasaan Hinata. Hinata menggeleng kuat sebagai isyarat agar pemuda itu diam. Hinata tak ingin Sasuke mengetahui keberadaannya.

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya. Raut gadis itu menyayat hatinya, sejauh apa Sasuke bertindak? Kenapa gadis ini bisa begitu mencintai Sasuke yang brengsek itu? Shikamaru merasa tangannya diremas kuat oleh tangan mungil gadis itu, dia bergetar. Tubuhnya bergetar, gadis itu menahan tangis seperti menahan bobot tubuhnya. Hinata menyuruh Shikamaru untuk diam, maka pemuda itu diam. Shikamaru tidak ingin sandiwara ini berlangsung lebih jauh.

Sakura pasti akan mencercanya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang memusingkan. Itu pasti. Shikamaru terus memandang gadis Hyuuga itu. Sepertinya percakapan Sasuke akan segera berakhir, gadis itu mencoba untuk menguatkan kakinya berpijak pada tanah. Dan dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, gadis itu berlari terhuyung-huyung meninggalkan area loker. Tanpa disadarinya, paper bag itu terjatuh tak jauh dari Shikamaru.

"Kau disini? Kenapa tidak bergabung?" dengan santai, pemuda Uchiha itu bertanya pada rekannya yang berdiri mematung.

"Shikamaru? Oi! Kenapa kau diam?" Kiba yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke pun ikut terheran. Shikamaru tidak memandang mereka sedikit pun, tatapan pemuda jakung itu tertuju pada pintu keluar.

"Kau kenapa Shikamaru?" ucap Kiba lagi.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, firasatnya tidak enak. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru mematung seperti orang bodoh. Malah tidak mungkin. Ia melihat Shikamaru dari atas sampai bawah. Tak jauh dari pemuda itu berdiri, ada sebuah paper bag yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Sasuke memungut paper bag itu. Paper bag itu tampak sudah kusut, banyak bercak air. Mungkin percikan air. "Apa ini milikmu?" tanya Sasuke. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Shikamaru, Sasuke pun berinisiatif membuka paper bag itu.

Syal?

"Sejak kapan kau gemar memakai ini Shika?" Sasuke menahan tawanya.

Shikamaru akhirnya tersadar, ia menatap sinis Sasukue. Merasa tak suka dengan pandangan itu, Sasuke pun bertanya dengan isyarat kepada Shikamaru. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Bodoh." Satu kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut pemuda Nara setelah sekian menit terdiam.

"Kau bilang apa?" amarah Sasuke tersulut.

Shikamaru mengambil syal yang berada ditangan Sasuke, kemudian melemparnya kembali ke wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Syal itu bukan punyaku. Kau tahu sendiri kan!" Shikamaru sedikit berteriak.

Lavender. Aroma lavender menyeruak kala syal itu menghantam wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke bergetar seketika, ia meraih syal yang menutupi wajahnya. Semoga saja bayangan dipikirannya tidak terjadi. Semoga Hinata tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"A-apa ini?" untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke tergagap.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kejar dia bodoh!"

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **A/N :** Silahkan direview minna!^^


	4. Chapter 4

_a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **STRONGER**

Disclaimer always Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

Hiashi senantiasa menggenggam tangan mungil putri sulungnya. Memeluknya erat. Bajingan.

Gemuruh amarah menyelimuti relung hatinya.

Ayah mana yang tak murka saat melihat putrinya pulang lebih awal dengan derai air mata?

Ayah mana yang tak tersayat hatinya saat putrinya memohon untuk dibawa pergi dari tanah air tercinta?

Ayah mana yang tak dipenuhi dendam kala putrinya menangis terisak-isak hanya karena hal kecil bernama cinta?

Namun hal kecil tidak selamanya kecil.

" _Tousan_ akan membuat perhitungan dengan bocah itu."

Gadis indigo itu mengangkat kepalanya, menggeleng keras. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan lakukan itu _Tousan_. Aku memohon kepadamu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu, jadi untuk kali ini kabulkanlah permohonanku itu. Hanya kali ini _Tousan._ Kumohon . ." bibir Hinata bergetar mengatakan setiap kalimatnya.

Hiashi Hyuuga memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap jalanan akan lebih baik dari pada kenyataan ini semakin menyulut amarahnya. Diusapnya helaian indigo anaknya dengan sayang.

"Jika itu keinginanmu, baiklah." Hinata menarik senyum kecil, "Tapi ada syarat."

Debaran jantung gadis itu bertambah cepat, "A-apa?"

Hiashi mengambil nafas dalam, "Jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang. Jangan pernah berpaling walau namamu bergema sangat kuat diruang hampa. Jangan pernah lakukan itu."

Hyuuga Hinata tentu mengerti dalam makna tersirat itu. "Baik, _Tousan._ "

"Lajukan mobilnya lebih cepat." Tangan Hiashi yang bebas membelai wajah putri sulungnya, "Jangan pernah kau teteskan lagi ribuan jarum ini."

"Aku berjanji."

 **..**

 **..**

Uchiha Sasuke membanting stirnya dengan keras. Menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Kepalanya seakan-akan meledak, debaran jantung tak kalah cepat berpacu dengan laju mobil kesayangannya.

Aturan lalu lintas tak lagi jadi pedoman, teriakan maki terhadap dirinya sendiri menemani dalam sunyinya mobil itu.

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

Nama itu terus terucap dibibirnya, kepalanya pun selalu menghadirkan nama itu dipikiran.

"Maafkan aku."

Kata maaf pertamanya, secara khusus terucap hanya untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

Mansion megah itu telah terlihat, pemuda itu menekan klakson tak sabaran. Gerbang pun terbuka lebar.

"Maaf Uchiha _-sama._ Tapi kau dilarang masuk oleh Hanabi- _sama."_ Seorang penjaga berkata pada pemuda itu.

"Omong kosong." Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya keras. Mendorong penjaga tadi dengan kuat. Berlari dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, meninggalkan mobil itu tanpa tuan.

"Uchiha- _sama!_ Uchiha- _sama!_ " beberapa orang mengejarnya.

Sasuke tak mendengarnya. Kakinya yang panjang terus membawanya masuk kedalam kediaman megah itu. Tangannya yang bebas membuka kasar pintu yang tak terkunci.

"Hinata! Hinata! Dimana kau?!" ia berteriak. Teriakan nyata yang akhirnya lolos, sedikit perasaan lega hadir. Namun tetap, kabut kegelisahan terus menyelimuti.

"Apakah kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Dasar tak tahu malu." Suara dingin itu hadir dari ujung tangga.

"Dimana Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya tak sabar.

"Hinata- _nee?_ " Hyuuga Hanabi tersenyum meremehkan. "Bajingan seperti kau untuk apa mencari kakakku?"

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Sekarang katakan, dimana Hinata?" tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, ia benar-benar tak ada waktu untuk meladeni Hanabi saat ini. Namun untunglah, kesadaran masih berada pada dirinya. Tidak mungkinkan ia akan menyerang Hanabi? Setidaknya pikirannya masih normal.

Hanabi memandang Sasuke lama, lalu menghela nafas. "Kemarilah."

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga menyusul Hanabi yang telah berbalik dan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan itu tak begitu luas, beragam monitor tersedia diruangan tersebut. Sasuke tak heran karena ia juga memiliki ruangan seperti ini di mansionnya. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah, kenapa Hanabi membawanya ke ruangan CCTV?

Keheranan menghampirinya, ditambah lagi sekarang Hanabi tampak sedang menggerakkan kursor pada sebuah monitor. Sasuke belum bersuara, ia masih terus memperhatikan bungsu Hyuuga tersebut.

"Lihatlah, aku akan segera kembali."

Pintu itu telah tertutup. Perhatian Sasuke kini tertuju pada sebuah rekaman yang tengah berlangsung pada monitor itu.

 _Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis muda dengan keadaan yang bisa dikatakan, mengenaskan. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, baju sekolah yang tampak sudah kusut, ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh bulir-bulir air mata._

" _Tousan! Tousan!" teriakan itu terdengar pilu, menggema dirumah besar tersebut. Sopan santun dan etika tak lagi dipedulikannya. Gadis itu terus berteriak dan kemudian terduduk tak berdaya._

" _Tousan . ." lirihnya._

 _Tak berapa lama berselang bergabunglah dua orang didalam rekaman tersebut. Dua orang itu tampak seperti Hyuuga Hiashi dan pengawalnya._

" _Hinata!" pria itu langsung berhambur memeluk putri sulungnya. "Ada apa? Ada apa denganmu?" Ia memegang pundak putrinya dengat kuat._

" _Bawa aku."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Bawa aku ke Amerika sekarang Tousan! Bawa aku!" raungnya. Miris. Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan hime Hinata saat ini. Tak terbayang bukan?_

 _Hiashi menatap nanar putrinya itu. 'Brengsek kau Uchiha'_

" _Zume! Zume!"_

" _Ha'i Hiashi-sama."_

" _Siapkan barang-barang Hinata sekarang juga. 15 menit lagi aku akan berangkat."_

" _Akan saya lakukan segera."_

Suara-suara itu terdengar begitu memilukan. Bagai sebuah katana yang menghunus pada jantung. Uchiha Sasuke tak kuasa untuk berlama-lama menatap layar monitor tersebut. Tangannya yang bebas meremas dadanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat.

Suara tawa datang beriringan dengan penyesalan itu. Membuat luka yang ada lebih menganga lebar. Untuk saling memandang saja, sungguh rasanya sangat berat.

"Nah, sudah tahu kan? Sa-su-ke- _nii._ " Tangan dingin itu merambat pada bahu si pemuda yang bergetar. "Itu kakakku. Apakah rekaman itu tampak jelas? Barang kali kau kurang mengenali gadis yang berada didalam rekaman tersebut." Sambungnya.

Omong kosong. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengenal gadis yang menghadiri mimpi-mimpinya beberapa bulan belakangan. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengenali suara itu? Bagaimana bisa bila sosok itu terus hadir didalam hati dan pikirannya beberapa bulan belakangan? Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengenal kekasihnya sendiri?

Kekasih _–taruhannya._

"Maaf."

"Apa?" Hyuuga Hanabi mengerutkan dahinya. Permintaan maaf Uchiha Sasuke?

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Temui dia."

"Apa? Tida—"

"Temui dia brengsek. Minta maaf secara langsung. Bukan hatiku yang kau sakiti, pengecut."

"Lagi. Katakan sekali lagi."

"Brengsek."

"Lagi, lagi."

"Semua umpatan tak akan pantas untukmu. Enyahlah."

Tunjukan yang begitu sempurna.

Hei Hanabi, terima kasih telah menunjukkan Sasuke jalan keluar.

Rekaman itu terus berulang, sampai-sampai melumpuhkan otot kakinya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, karena sudah menunjukkannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Chapter 4 update!~

Aku tahu ini gak maksimal. Tapi gimana ya, aku pengen aja nulisnya gitu.

Ngertikan? Kalau udah pengen tu, ude dah:v

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

_Malam ini seperti malam-malam biasanya_

 _Dan kutatap rembulan_

 _Kulihat bintang jatuh_

 _Dan terpikir tentangmu_

 _Kau sedang di sisi lain_

 _Saat garis langit terpecah dua_

 _Aku bermil-mil jauhnya darimu_

 _Bisa kulihat bintang-bintang_

 _Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau juga melihatnya?_

 _Dan hati kita berdua yakin_

 _Semua bintang-bintang ini akan memandu kita pulang_

 _Dan terpikir olehku tentang kita_

 _Kupandangi dan aku jatuh cinta_

 _Sungguh lucu betapa bayangan berubah_

 _Saat kita menjadi sesuatu yang lain_

 _Dan aku tahu luka ini akan berdarah_

 _Kurasa inilah saatnya untuk pergi_

 _Everything's that's broke_

 _Leave it to the breeze_

 _Let the ashes fall_

 _Forget about me_

 _And just let it go_

 **.**

 _a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **STRONGER**

 **Naruto** milik  Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 _Tokyo, Japan._

Musim dingin selalu tiba tepat waktu. Kedinginan merambat begitu cepat sampai ke ujung syaraf perasa. Penghangat ruangan pun dirasa tak cukup untuk menghangatkan diri. Butuh berlapis-lapis kain wol untuk berlindung dari badai salju yang melanda.

Beku. Adalah suatu keadaan yang dirasakan oleh segala unsur dikota ini. Musim salju terdingin sepanjang sejarah mungkin. Namun, definisi kata beku sudah lama mendekam untuk seorang bujangan Uchiha. Yang mendapat gelar sebagai pangeran es sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke."

Derit pintu menggema diruangan luas itu, disusul oleh suara baritone yang tak asing. Namun yang dipanggil, hingga saat ini tak menunjukkan respon sedikit pun.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri sang rekan yang senantiasa berdiri di teras balkon. Tak peduli bahwa musim dingin begitu menggigit.

"Kemarin, Neji ke kantorku." Tangan bebas itu hinggap pada pundak yang tak tegap lagi.

"Lalu?" hanya sebuah respon. Tak diiringi oleh tatapan mata. Tatapan tajam itu sudah lama hilang, sudah lama menghilang.

"Dia memberikan ini."

Sebuah buku kecil tersodor dari pemuda itu, Buku itu tampak manis dengan pita merah yang menghiasi. Tulisan emas sebagai pengisi dari sampul lavender buku tersebut.

 _Oh Kami-sama_

"Tidak . ." tangan pucat milik si bujangan terkepal erat. Mata elang itu terasa panas hanya karena melihat buku itu. "—mungkin."

"Ayo. Lihatlah dia. Untuk terakhir kalinya." Mata sapphire itu berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tidak. Tidak . ."

"Kau tidak apa Sasuke?! Sudah hentikanlah. Kau tidak berhak untuk terus disini selamanya. Penyesalan tak berhak mendekapmu bergitu lama. Hentikanlah!" ucapnya agak keras. Emosi yang tertahan beberapa tahun belakangan akhirnya lepas.

"Tidak Naruto. Tidak . ." kekuatan yang ada akhirnya menyerah. Jiwa itu menyerah. Tubuh itu bergetar. Seiringan dengan tetes demi tetes yang akhirnya tumpah. "Aku tidak berani."

Memilukan.

Inikah wujud asli dibalik topeng sempurna Uchiha Sasuke tujuh tahun terakhir?

Inikah?

Dimana topeng baja yang selalu terpatri itu?

Dimana?

Seseorang, tolonglah.

Pemandangan ini begitu . .

—menyakitkan.

"Aku bersamamu, Sasuke."

"Tidak. Bukan cuma dirimu Naruto, kami juga."

Dua pemuda itu dikagetkan dengan kedatangan _beberapa rekan._

 _Oh Kami-sama. Ampunilah, ampunilah._

 **.**

 **.**

 _New york, America._

"Hai Tuan muda Uchiha." Sapanya ringan.

Tatapan sekilas dirasa cukup untuk menjawab sapaan itu.

" _Nee,_ Sasuke. Kita akan bersama-sama kali ini. Jangan khawatir." Tangan mungil itu menepuk pelan pundak si pemuda.

Sudut bibir pemuda itu sedikit terangkat, hanya sedikit. "Kau tahu . .

. . sebenarnya, aku tak yakin."

"Aku tahu. Ini semua begitu berat. Tapi inilah pertanggung jawabanmu." Pernyataan yang begitu menusuk, _kau tahu._

"Kau benar, Sakura." Onyx itu terpejam cukup lama. "Semoga hanya kematian yang memisahkanmu dengan putra sulung keluarga Nara."

Asap mengepul diudara ketika tiap kalimat terucap dari mulut kita. Begitu juga bagi kedua insan yang tengah duduk disalah satu sudut halaman gereja. Sebuah senyuman pun timbul tatkala kalimat itu terucap. "Akhir-akhir ini kau boros kalimat ya, pantat ayam." Tawa pun datang mengiringi.

". . tapi, terima kasih. Kuharap kau tidak lupa untuk, berbahagia. Sa-suke."

 **.**

 **.**

Gereja itu tampak menakjubkan ketika ia dihias dengan nuansa putih dimana-mana. Beberapa karangan bunga pun tersusun apik disetiap sudut. Bewarna ungu, kuning, . . merah muda, dan juga merah. Merah tampak begitu mencolok ditengah-tengah warna pastel tersebut. Namun merah adalah simbol. Jadi, merah memang harus berada disitu.

Inti dari gereja pun disulap sangat indah. Jika kau bisa membayangkannya, itu layaknya sebuah singgahsana kerajaan. Namun, tidak.

Itu adalah sebuah altar.

Aku mengapit erat lengan besar disampingku. Gugup. Itulah yang kurasakan. Walau tak begitu kentara.

Aku gugup bukan karena pernikahan ini tentu saja. Namun, ada hal lain yang hadir dirasa itu.

"Kau sudah siap, Hinata?"

"Kurasa sudah."

"Kita akan memulainya kalau begitu."

Yah. Dunia kelabu ini pun semakin membuatku sesak.

Selamat datang kembali, kedalam . .

–dunia kepura-puraan, Hyuuga Hinata.

Pintu kembar itu seketika terbuka lebar. Detak jantungku kian cepat terasa. Semua orang berada dalam sukacita pernikahan. Berdiri dengan lensa kamera yang tertuju kearahku, seraya meneriakkan kata demi kata ' _selamat bahagia.'_

Tak ada senyum yang kutampilkan sedikit pun. Perlu diketahui, aku lupa caranya tersenyum, sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Dia berdiri di altar dengan gagahnya. Seseorang menantiku disana. Hyuuga Hiashi dan diriku berjalan pelan untuk merasakan sensasinya. Gemuruh pesta pernikahan.

Untuk diketahui, aku tak merasakannya sama sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan buku-buku yang pernah kubaca ataupun cerita dari teman-teman putihku.

Aku tidak merasakan sensasi itu.

Dia berdiri disana. Memasang senyum terbaiknya. Oh tunggu, itu bukan senyuman. Pria itu tidak pernah tersenyum, jarang lebih tepatnya. Itu hanya sekedar seringai? Bukan-bukan. Ah, aku tidak bisa mendefinisikannya. Terlalu rumit.

Tapi . . dia kelihatan bahagia. Bukan tampang puas yang senantiasa dia tampilkan, tapi kali ini, ya kurang lebih tampaknya begitu, ia terlihat bahagia. Benarkah? Pemuda yang ada disana itu bahagia?

Ah, aku tidak yakin.

Gaun pernikahanku terasa ringan, padahal sebelumnya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Entahlah, mungkin karena memang dadaku yang sesak dengan aroma pernikahan. Bukan gaun yang salah, karena adikku bilang, ini ukuranku. Dia menjaga bentuk tubuhku hingga hari ini. Tidak membiarkanku untuk kembali ke masa-masa itu.

Ah ya, _masa-masa_ itu.

Kala aku tak mengenal diriku sendiri. Hingga kini, aku kehilangan jati diriku. Sebuah pembaharuan yang _menyakitkan._

Perjalanan menuju altar ini membuatku mengingat hal-hal buruk dan indah, sekaligus. Sepanjang inikah perjalanan itu? Masih beberapa langkah lagi menuju pemuda itu.

Aku sedikit tertarik untuk mencuri pandang kepada hadirin yang datang. Mengingat, aku tak ikut campur sedikit pun dengan urusan tamu.

Oh itu keluargaku, juga keluarga dan rekan si pemuda. Dan . . um, beberapa teman kuliahku turut hadir. Para pegawaiku yang terdekat, pembantu dan kolega-kolega bisnis. Dan, wartawan . . ck, aku lupa ini pernikahan kalangan atas.

Akhirnya aku sampai pada tujuanku. Ayahku menyerahkanku dengan lembut. _Terima kasih untuk selama ini, Tousan._

Tangan pemuda itu terulur untuk menggapai tanganku. Dingin sekali. Ah aku lupa. Ini musim dingin, aku menikah di musim dingin. Sungguh, aku tak merasakannya. Karena yang kuingat, dingin selalu bersamaku, mendekapku hingga ke relung hati terdalam.

Sebelum mengucapkan janji didepan pendeta. Aku dan dia menghadap hadirin terlebih dahulu. Ramai sekali.

Kali ini kulemparkan pandangan lebih luas, tak peduli dengan segala hal tentang lensa kamera.

Keluarga, pegawai, kolega, teman kuliah, teman . . tunggu! Tunggu dulu!

Tidak . . tidak . . Hentikan pernikahan ini sekarang juga!

Kubilang hentikan!

Hatiku menjerit. Namun sama sekali tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku. Tercekat.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan si pemuda tanpa sadar. Ia menoleh kearahku, mungkin ia mengira aku gugup. Tapi entahlah, aku merasa, dia menyadari sesuatu.

Kemudian kami kembali menghadap pendeta.

Namun, fokusku buyar tentu saja.

Tak menghayati sedikit pun.

Ini, sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu . .

"Ulangi setelahku." Ucap sang pendeta.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara, mengambilmu Hyuuga Hinata."

Lalu dia megikutinya "Aku Sabaku Gaara, mengambilmu Hyuuga Hinata."

"Untuk memilikimu dan selalu bersamamu." Kemudian, mataku coba tuk menatapnya.

"Dalam suka dan duka. Bergelimang harta dan miskin. Sakit maupun sehat . .

–untuk saling menghargai . . dan mencintai."

"Untuk selamanya, selama kita masih menghirup udara, selama kita masih hidup _–hingga kematian menjemput."_

Ketika mata kami bertemu, azure miliknya menampilkan kesungguhan. Dan juga tanpa sadar, aku mengatakannya. "Aku menerima."

"Pengantin pria dipersilahkan mencium pengantin wanita." Seru si pendeta.

Mata kami masih terpaku satu sama lain. Untuk sesaat aku lupa tentang rasa sakit yang kembali timbul sejak tujuh tahun lamanya.

Memori itu kembali berputar.

 _"Kau harus belajar memanggilku dengan lebih keras Hinata."_

 **.**

 _"Bodoh, untuk apa kau menangis?" tangan kekar itu mengangkat dagu kecil Hinata, membuat iris lavendernya berhadapan dengan onyx pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kekar lainnya, bergerak menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Begitu pelan, sehingga membuat iris lavender itu terpejam._

 _"B-benarkan? . . .tidak suka?" tangan mungil Hinata menggenggam tangan kekar yang berada dipipinya._

 _"Aku ingin memakannya bersamamu. Agar kau bisa melihat ekspresiku yang kau maksud itu hime no baka." . . . mencubit kecil pipi chubby itu._

 _"Berhentilah, jangan cengeng terus. Ayo suapi aku."_

 **.**

Beberapa memori manis, hingga yang terburuk muncul ke permukaan . .

 **.**

 _"Hinata."_

 _"Ada apa Tousan?"_

 _"Ayah akan pindah ke Amerika. Apakah kau akan ikut? Hanabi bersamaku."_

 _"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata. Dan itu semua terserah padamu."_

 **.**

 _"Aku muak."_

 _"Kalau kau muak, yasudah lepaskan dia. Bukankah peraturannya begitu? Jika sudah puas, tinggalkan dia."_

 _"Berbicara saja tentu mudah. Tapi ini diluar perkiraanku."_

 _"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan Naruto benar. Kau . . mencintai Hinata kan?"_

 _"Tidak, dan tidak akan. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Gadis itu hanyalah sebuah taruhan, dan kalian tahu siapa aku. Aku_ ** _Uchiha Sasuke_** _, tidak akan pernah mencintai sebuah taruhan."_

 **.**

Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke, melakukannya.

Dan kemudian . .

 **.**

 _"Tousan! Tousan!"_

 _"Hinata!" pria itu langsung berhambur memeluk putri sulungnya. "Ada apa? Ada apa denganmu?"_

 _"Bawa aku ke Amerika sekarang Tousan! Bawa aku!"_

 _"Zume! Zume!"_

 _"Siapkan barang-barang Hinata sekarang juga. 15 menit lagi aku akan berangkat."_

 ** _._**

 _Hingga sebuah perjanjian terucap._

 ** _._**

" _Tapi ada syarat."_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang. Jangan pernah berpaling walau namamu bergema sangat kuat diruang hampa. Jangan pernah lakukan itu."_

" _Jangan pernah kau teteskan lagi ribuan jarum ini."_

 **.**

Tousan . .

Selama ini aku terus berpegang teguh pada syarat itu, pada janji itu.

Untuk tidak melihat lagi masa laluku,

Berhenti untuk peduli,

Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehku untuk melihat kebelakang,

Bahkan kala rindu akan sahabat menyeruak dahsyat, tapi aku tetap teguh.

Karena aku sudah berjanji padamu, untuk tidak meneteskan ribuan jarum itu lagi. Karena aku sudah berjanji.

Dan, Tousan . .

Hingga saat ini tiba, yang kubayangkan kemarin akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, maafkan aku.

Sabaku Gaara mendekat padaku. Pandangan kami terkunci satu sama lain. Aku tidak menutup mata sama sekali, begitu pun dengan dirinya.

Yang kukira dia akan melakukannya, tapi tidak. Dia berbisik ditelingaku.

"Kau tahu, aku bersedia untuk meminjamkan bahuku padamu seusai acara ini."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan yang dia katakan. Lalu, pandangan matanya bergulir pada hadirin yang menanti kami untuk berciuman.

"Kau tahu. Aku disini. Relakanlah dirimu bersamaku, maka aku akan membuatmu lupa dengan kegelapan yang selalu menggaungkan namamu."

Kuikuti pandangan azure itu. Dan baru kusadari, bahwa dia yang jauh disana tersenyum kearahku. Dan pandangan Sabaku Gaara membawaku untuk menyadari itu.

Senyum penyesalan yang begitu, begitu . . ah, persetan dengan semua ini.

Dia disana! Uchiha Sasuke! Baru kusadari ia sedari tadi disana. Dengan setelan formal sama dengan yang lain. Ia tak berubah sejak terakhir kuingat. Dan dia disana, dengan syal itu. Yang membalutnya dari dinginnya salju. Dengan senyuman itu.

Kalian tahu?

Sebenarnya, setelah aku mengucapkan janji pernikahan, aku masih tetap berdiri dengan perasaan yang sama.

Walau kenyataan begitu menusuk.

"Bersediakah kau Hinata? Untuk menutupi semua luka itu?"

Aku tak kuasa untuk lebih lama menatapnya. Tak berani menatap apapun atau siapa pun.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Kau tau? Kau tidak perlu untuk membuatku lupa akan masa lalu. Terkadang kita perlu untuk mengingatnya sebagai kenangan atau pembelajaran. Walau pun itu menyedihkan. Kau hanya perlu untuk terus berada disampingku, dan membuatku tetap sadar." Dan kemudian, aku melanggar janjiku pada ayahku. Aku kembali meneteskan jarum itu.

Bukan karena hatiku yang berduka.

Melainkan karena sejuta rasa yang ikut serta.

"Aku menerimamu, Sabaku Gaara."

Lalu dia memelukku erat dan keyakinan tentang mimpi buruk hilang seperti datangnya matahari dipagi hari.

Sungguh semuanya diluar perkiraan.

Karena yang kebetulan selalu lebih menakjubkan.

Semua hadirin berdiri dan gemuruh tepuk tangan mengiringi.

Aku kalah dan akan selalu kalah. Para pemuda ini akan selalu menang terhadapku.

Aku masih heran kenapa ia hanya memelukku. Tapi setelah kupikirkan lagi . .

Gaara tahu, bahwa dia bukan yang pertama untukku. Tidak juga untuk ciumanku.

Aku bersyukur, untuk semua yang telah terjadi.

Dan, ayah . . maafkan aku yang melanggar janji. Kuharap kau tidak kecewa.

Dengan akhir yang ada saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

Dia disana dengan gaun putih panjang yang membalut tubuhnya. Rambutnya tergerai indah dan di tutupi oleh kain putih tipis. Kilauan rambut itu akan terus tampak walau tertutupi, aku tahu itu. Rambut yang lebih panjang dari terakhir kali yang dapat kuingat.

Cantik.

Kau tumbuh dewasa dengan sangat cantik.

Dia menggenggam bucket bunga bewarna biru. Biru? Hanya bunga itu ornamen diruangan ini yang bewarna biru gelap. Selebihnya bewarna ungu, kuning, . . merah muda, dan juga merah.

Ah ya. Merah.

Pemuda itu berdiri disana dengan tuxedo putih dan dasi bewarna putih pula. Aku mengenalnya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

Hanya saja, aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa dialah yang mendapat keberuntungan ini.

Miris. Untuk keadaanku saat ini.

Mereka mengucapkan janji dengan khidmat. Ah, andai saja aku bisa menggantikan si Sabaku.

Tunggu. Aku berharap?

Oh bodohnya diriku. Padahal aku sendiri sadar, bahwa aku tak pantas untuk kembali berharap.

Setelah semua yang kulakukan, batinku yang brengsek ini masih bisa berharap.

Cih, dasar pecundang.

Aku disini bukan untuk berharap. Karena aku tahu, tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki.

Aku disini untuk pamit, walau terasa ganjil bahwa aku masih berani untuk menampakkan diri.

Tapi Hinata . . maafkan aku.

Ketika kau menatapku, dan kemudian aku berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Kuharap kau tahu, betapa sulitnya untuk mengangkat kepalaku saat deklarasi pemuda Sabaku dimulai. Sungguh berat bagiku untuk menahan tangis walau aku seorang Uchiha.

Kuharap senyuman yang tak seberapa ini dapat menyampaikan penyesalanku, rasa rinduku, juga cintaku.

Juga sebagai kata pamit yang mungkin terlambat.

Semoga kau bahagia Hinata. Kuharap kau benar-benar berbahagia.

Karena tenanglah, kau tak perlu lagi bersedih. Kau berhak untuk sebuah kebahagiaan. Karena karma itu telah datang padaku.

Teruslah bahagia, dunia kepura-puraanmu sudah berakhir.

. . dan maafkan aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Two days before the tragedy. [seven years ago]_

 _Mobil itu berhenti didepan mansion Hyuuga yang mewah._

" _Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Hn."_

 _Setelah dipikir tak ada lagi percakapan, kemudian gadis itu membuka pintu mobil tersebut._

" _Hinata tunggu." Tangan itu menarik sang gadis indigo untuk menatapnya._

 _Iris lavender itu memandang dalam pada sang onyx. Walau mobil ini gelap, namun onyx itu tampak berkilau dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Kemudian tangan pemuda itu datang dan menghampiri pipinya. Mengelusnya hingga membuat Hinata meremang. Pemuda itu mengelus dengan sangat pelan, dan tiba-tiba . ._

 _Jarak pun terhapuskan. Ketika bibir pemuda itu singgah dan menyapa bibirnya. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman sederhana, yang Hinata bersumpah ini sangat lembut. Sasuke memperlakukannya seakan-akan ia adalah sesuatu yang rapuh._

 _Hanya sebuah ciuman sederhana. Lalu pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hinata yang masih mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya._

" _Semoga mimpi indah, Hinata."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Tamat guys!:')

Masih gak percaya bahwa saya menamatkan sebuah multi chapter! Ini pertama kalinya! XD

Tolong banget ya tinggalin jejak tentang perasaan kalian setelah membaca **STRONGER**. Semua dari kalian itu sangat berharga banget. Tapi untuk kali ini saya berharap banget kalian meninggalkan jejak [ **BERHARAP BANGET** ] –walaupun silent readers. Untuk chapter terakhir ini.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu updatenya, walau kadang lama XD

Btw, kutipan sebelum judul diatas adalah arti dari lagu (Ed Sheeran – All of The Stars) dan (James Bay – Let It Go) aku menggabungkannya.

Bagi yang sedang ujian, Fighting! Dan untuk yang liburan, Happy Holiday ya dengan tugas yang numpuk XD

See you, in another fanfiction. _-belivixx_


End file.
